At present, when the optometry apparatus such as a traditional refractor proceeds optometry of a human eye, the light spot is projected on the macular area of the retina, the diopter measurement is only implemented on the macular area of the retina, and does not implemented on other area beside the macular area of the retina. The retina of a normal eye is spherical shaped, and when an object is imaged on the retina, the macular area of the retina and the macular periphery are just in the focal cambered surface of the human eye optical system. When the eye is abnormal, the cambered surface formed by the retina and the focal cambered surface of the human eye optical system do not coincide or have different curvatures. Due to that the traditional refractor only implements diopter measurement on the macular area, the object is imaged on the macular area after configuring glasses. If the curvature beside the macular area of the retina does not coincide with the focal cambered surface of the human eye optical system, employing the traditional refractor to configure glasses correct the diopter of the macular area, but the diopter of the retina beside the macular area has not been corrected yet. This forms para-central defocus, and if the para-central defocus cannot be corrected, it will stimulates the human eyes and further deepen the refractive error of human eyes, and the macular area will not see objects clearly, and it needs to conduct the optometry and configure the glasses again.